


Love You Forever

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [20]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, I'm such a demiromantic slUt for friends to lovers, M/M, Shy Michael AU, This is cute, it's cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: The Google doc of this is titled Shy Michael AU





	Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to EmeraldCitysGoneToHell for motivating me to finish and post this tonight

Michael quickly started some music in his headphones as he hurried out of class. Where the hell was Jeremy?!

“Mikey!” A familiar voice cried out, and an equally familiar arm slung around his shoulders. He felt his posture relax and his breathing steady, and he pulled his headphones down around his neck.

“Hey, man. Head home?”

“Yeah, let’s g-get outta here.”

“Cool.”

Michael always counted on seeing his best friend at the end of the day. He spent his time in class hunched over and tense, his headphones on one ear and his head down. But as soon as Jeremy’s arm was around his shoulder, he felt he could relax. 

Jeremy was talking.

“...so M-Ms. Green s-says— Hey man, y-you listening there?” Jeremy gave his half-cocked, squinty grin and poked his best friend in the chest.

“Pff, nah, man. I’ve got important shit that needs thinking about.”

“What, l-like how stunningly at-ttractive I am?” he smirked.

“Ah! Hey!” Michael laughed, playfully pushing his friend. 

“Th-there you go. Y-you were a little t-tense.”

“Aw, fuck you, Heere.”

“Oh, r-really now? G-give me the d-details of your pl-plan to fuck me.” Jeremy laughed as Michael gently punched him, looking betrayed. 

“You’re winding me up. What's eating you?” 

Jeremy’s face fell.

“Hm... C-can’t hide anything f-from you, c-can I...”

“Nope.”

They arrived beside Michael’s car and he unlocked it. Neither spoke again until they were out of the school parking lot.

“So, I, uh... Y-yeah, I g-guess I figured something out, I-I guess, I mean, l-like, I s-sorta, like, had an, uh, an ep-piphany, I guess?” 

Michael cautiously let a silence form before responding.

“Sounds intense. You... Wanna talk about it? Or...”

“Y-yeah, of course I d-do, I m-mean—”

“I didn't ask if I wanted to know, Jere, I asked if you wanted to tell me.”

Jeremy fell silent, and Michael felt his heart twisting more and more until he heard his buddy speak again.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Alright, then go on.”

“I-I— I’m— I’m b-bi.” He seemed as though he was expecting a negative reaction. This was not what he received, however.

“Jere, I—” Michael broke off, pulling over and lurching to a stop on the side of the road. He turned to face his best friend, feeling on the verge of tears. “Jere, I’m gay,” he blurted out, lunging over to hug the other boy. 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, holy crap, this is awesome, oh mygosh—”

“Shush, you're talking under your breath again,” Michael scolded, but without any real heat. “H-how... Can I ask how you know? That you're bi? Who is it?”

Jeremy fell silent. 

“...t-tell me yours first?”

“F-fuck, I—” He felt his throat tying itself in knots. Eventually he just shook his head, unable to speak.

Jeremy swallowed and nodded. 

“Is... Is it n-normal that... That I wanna k-kiss you?”

The knot in Michael's throat suddenly swelled until he thought he might cry. Then he actually did start crying.

“Frick,” Jeremy hissed. “I’m— I’m s-sorry, it j-just—”

Michael shook his head frantically and pulled his friend in for another hug. 

“I-I feel the same way,” he eventually choked out. Jeremy stiffened up with shock, then pulled back, grabbed Michael's head in both hands, and kissed him full on the mouth. 

Michael felt his eyes go wide and his grip on Jeremy’s cardigan go slack as he processed what was happening. Jeremy was just beginning to pull back when the taller boy chased after him, keeping their lips together for another twelve seconds. Eventually, he broke away and just hugged his friend.

“It-it’s been so long,” he whispered. “I've wanted to do that for so long.” 

“Y-you’re so... You’re awesome, y-y’know? I just...” He paused. “I dunno, I just r-really, really like you, and w-wanna kiss you, l-like, all the t-time.”

There was a moment of silence.

“L-let’s go... Let's go do that some more. At home.”

Jeremy smiled, leaned forward, and quickly kissed his best friend again.

“S-sounds good.”


End file.
